A need exists for a flexible magnetic field coil that can easily and removably create a magnetic field in the field around large vacuum devices such as vacuum interrupters.
A need exists for an easy to install and flexible magnetic field coil that can create magnetic fields and can be configured to create a larger diameter magnetic fields, smaller diameter magnetic fields with the same number of loops, weaker magnetic fields with fewer loops, or stronger magnetic fields with more loops or turns; all with the same device and without requiring any additional parts or attachments.
A need exists for a flexible magnetic field coil that can help provide a signal to an electromagnetic testing device concerning ion quantity passing through a vacuum device that has had a large charge of high voltage DC potential applied thereto.
A need exists for a flexible magnetic field coil that can help America's economy by creating service jobs for testing that never existed before using a highly versatile device that can be used by an untrained, unskilled worker in the field.
A need exists for a flexible magnetic field coil that can avoid the introduction of X-rays into work environments; thereby providing safe and healthy work environments.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.